Circle of Seven
Circle of Seven‏‎ An association of orders and groups of Avondur,planet. It is assumed it has been created to govern the unique conditions of Avondur, planet. Avondur, the planet is called the Planet at the Center of the Universe because according to legend it was here where this the Prime Universe began. The planet is also the focus of thousands of rifts and trans spatial connections. The gates and rifts caused the influx of beings and entities from all over the Omni Verse. Including Nether Planes, the Plane of Eternity and many worlds. To govern and restrict these entities and groups and to adhere to the planet's unique conditions, The Circle of Seven was created. Ancient Lore claims it was the Voice of the Rule that was the initiator of this group. There are: #Blue Hats (aka: Blue Robes of the Fifth ) #Yellow Robes of Avondur #Black Hoods #Red Circle or the Red Knights of Avondur #Green Aspect represented by the Sentinel of the Rifts #White Shrouds #Grey Mystics The Circle of Seven fell apart after the Dark One came into its own. = Excerpt of Chapter 8 - Volume 10 >>> "What is the deal with that Circle of Seven, do you know?" Lumis asked. "Only what the legend knows." "Tell me the legend then. Judging by the age and the strange conditions it might just the same as genuine history." "It is said that this, the Prime Universe came to be right here. Avondur planet and its sun should not be here by any conventional wisdom. The sun long burned out and this world a cold lifeless chunk in deep space, but Avondur, planet. Its moons and the sun are here since times began. Some legends say, that there is a connection to the Plane of Eternity. A connection to the Voice of the Rule and in extension to The One Behind it all." Lumis had been to the Plane of Eternity, but he was taken there by Crea. He had heard the Voice of the Rule. "Anything connected to the Plane of Eternity must be special, and perhaps explains why this world is so old. But what about these Seven Circles." Urtiel resumed as he steered the Hover Flier over the now inclining road surface. "When this Universe came to be, it was declared to be the Prime Universe. The core reality with all concepts and conditions in place. It was the Universe of the Decision and the restoration of the Rule. Now the legend claims that the Voice of the Rule selected or invited Seven beings to this planet. The legends vary widely as to what purpose, but the Circles developed from that." Urtiel used the fingers of his left hand to count. "There is the Red Circle or the Red Knights of Avondur, they are aligned with the Evil Netherlord Sata. The Orange Paladins reside on an Island in the Avondur West Sea. If my research is correct, they are concerned with the restoration of the Rule and claim to be aligned with the Voice of the Rule itself. There is an Order of Black Hoods, with a subsurface stronghold. It is said that the members of that Circle come to the surface during the night. Their leader is an Old God of a different realm. They say her name is Apep. I do not know if they are aligned with the Necro Cult ." Lumis motioned the other Knight of Light to go on. "Tell me about the rest and of course the Yellow ones. "Then I will continue with the White Shrouds. Like us, they worship the light and celebrate life, but they do not accept us and claim to follow the teachings of PEAC and the Spirit of the Universe. Their abode is a palace somewhere at the south shore of this continent. Basically a bunch of weaklings and only in the Circle of Seven by tradition not by any other reason." Urtiel snorted with a disgusting sound. "Weaklings they are. Now the Grey Mystics are the most secretive group. They have a fortress or a similar structure far up north. Greys rarely mingle with others and only one or two are seen during the annual conference. No one knows who they follow or who their current leader is, but it is said they are very powerful." Urtiel operated the simple controls making sure their Hover-Flyer stayed in the confines of the meandering road. While they could fly much higher and cut straight up, he too heeded the warnings. Urtiel continued his explanation. "The Blue Hats are basically academics if you will. They follow a Sateer named Corflic. He is known all over as the Fifth. "Urtiel made a dismissive gesture. "Corflic raised himself to a godlike position for the Olmec . It was they who created all the Ancient Gates that center on this system." "A Sateer? I met the Highfather. It is where Miracel is trapped." "I know little about them. I know five of them have tried to free the rest using various schemes to attract the essence of the Dark One. I do know that Corflic is dead, he was slain by our brother Gariel." "And Gariel fell to that damned Demon Luc." Urtiel nodded. "Indeed. Anyway getting back to what I was saying. The Blue Hats are followers of Corflic. They allow anyone. that passes their tests to become a Blue Hat. They are by far the biggest group and have strongholds all over Avondur." Lumis counted himself. "That leaves the Yellow Robes, the seventh group and the ones we are going to meet." "Yes, my liege. The Yellow Robes are mystics as well, not as secretive as the Grey Mystics but said to be the most powerful of the Seven. They occupy the entire region behind this mountain range. The beings there, worship them as gods. I don't know who they follow, but their lead is a being known as the Yellow Wizard. He is supposedly an entity of tremendous power as it was the Yellow Robes who built these roads." "How come these roads are safe while the regions beyond are not?" "How it was done I don't know, but no matter what or who. It must adhere to the laws of physics of this, the Prime Universe. These roads are not safe, but much safer. This is why this flyer is armed with primitive missiles, I and even you can get hurt and killed by such simple weapons." A thought flashed through Lumis mind. "If such conditions can be created, then the Dark One can be killed." Category:Groups Category:Edited by Renaud